Pajamas Party
by Artemisaish
Summary: Akatsuki lagi ngadain sebuah pesta yang disebut pajamas party. bagaimanakah pesta mereka? Mind to RnR?


**A/N**

**Wah!! Ini fic pertama akatsuki saia *tebar-tebar bunga* Ai gak tau apa ini udah bagus ato bloom, RnR please!!!**

**Ket.**

**Pajamas party : Pesta tidur**

Disebuah hutan yang gelap, terdapatlah sebuah gua yang biasa disebut markas oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. 'Akatsuki' nama orang-orang yang tinggal didalamnya. Pada suatu hari, sang pemimpin yang biasa disebut pein atau si pikiran mesum atau si bokep, atau si pierching atau si paku atau nama apa saja yang anda suka (???) mengadakan rapat. Sebenarnya rapat ini di usulkan oleh perempuan satu-satunya di geng tersebut, Konan atau si origami atau si kertas atau apalah (??)

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita mengucapkan puji syukur terhadap Tuhan YME…" kata pein memulai pidatonya tapi langsung di potong oleh anggotanya yang berambut necis putih a.k.a Hidan yang selalu membawa sabit kemana-mana katanya biar gampang kalo mau potong rumput.

"Memang Jashin-sama yang terbaik, akhirnya kalian semua mengakui Jashin-sama. Hikz…" katanya sambil berurai air mata yang disambut jitakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Cih! Najis gue, un! Gue gak bakalan nurutin aliran sesat loe itu, un!" kata laki-laki yang masih diragukan jenisnya alias Deidara sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Sudah! Kalau orang bicara itu tidak boleh dipotong!" bentak pein "oke, langsung aja, my honey bunny sweety pie lovely, beloved…"

"Alaaa, kelamaan loe! Gue tauk ntu si Origami" potong seorang laki-laki berambut merah berwajah baby face, Sasori yang langsung disambut ratusan kertas dari sang empunya nama sekaligus death glare dari sang ketua karena kesal pidatonya di potong melulu. "Hm, kata si Konan dia mau ngadain acara untuk refreshing gitu" katanya.

"Acara apaan tuh?" tanya Kisame makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

"Palingan acara ngebuat origami" teriak Sasori dari dalam tumpukan kertas. "Cari mati loe!!!!" teriak Konan lalu menghajar sang Akasuna.

"Boleh aja, buat acara tapi jangan ampe keluarin duit" sahut sang bendahara terpelit yang lagi asyik pacaran dengan lovely moneynya.

"Jadi, acara apaan yang loe maksud?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan banyak keriput di wajahnya *di hajar*

"Oh, itu acara itu adalah *Jreng…Jreng…Jreng* Pajamas Party!!" kata Pein tegas.

"Hah! Pajamas Party????!!!" sahut seluruh anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

**Pajamas Party**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : Aneh/Gila/Typo dengan bahasa jauh banget dari EYD/OC/nista**

**Pairing : Akatsuki**

"Sas, loe lagi baca apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya yang lagi serius membaca sesuatu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke masih sibuk membaca sebuah undangan di tangannya.

"Apaan seh?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Loe liat sendiri deh!" kata Sasuke lalu menyerahkan undangan di tangannya. Naruto pun membaca undangan di tangannya. Kira-kira beginilah isinya,

Dear,

My Baka Otouto

Salam, Sasu-chan

Loe masih ingat gue kan? Ini gue, your Lovely Aniki loe yang paling guanteeeng tanpa keriput. Gini, si Pierching ntu dan si Origami lagi mo ngebuat acara, kalo gak salah seh namanya 'Pajamas Party', dan gue si guanteeeeng sedunia ini di suruh ama si pierching ngundang loe, kesel juga seh! disuruh-suruh ama si pierching yang sok merintah tapi, gue juga diancem ama ibu-ibu origami itu. Oke, loe dateng yah!

Tempat : Sebuah gua di hutan yang disebut markas oleh Akatsuki.

Waktu : Hari ini! At. 07.30 Pm (selesai shalat isya)

Datang yah! My, baka Otouto! Kalo nggak gue bakalan nyebarin foto loe waktu mandi! Oh, iya semuanya harus pake kostum piyama tidur!

P.s: makan malam disediakan oleh si Origami!

From,

Your Lovely Aniki yang paling guanteeeeeeng

Uchiha Itachi

Naruto cengo membacanya "Wah! Sas, gue nggak nyangka Aniki loe narsis juga" katanya sambil terkikik geli. "Tapi, dia bilang dia punya foto mandi loe! Wah, gue mau liat nih" kata Naruto yang mendapat sambutan lemparan kunai dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Goblok! Itu foto mandi gue waktu gue masih umur 2 tahun! Gue bunuh loe Itachi!!" teriak Sasuke berapi-api.

"Tapi, mereka curang! Kok, Cuma si pantat ayam yang diundang? Kenapa bukan gue?" tanya Naruto, dan tepat pada saat itu sesuatu telah menimpuk kepalanya dan benda itu nancep di rambut durennya. Dan setelah diperhatikan itu adalah sebuah undangan, Narutopun membacanya. Lalu dia melompat-lompat gaje "Hore!!! Gue juga dapet! Kita pergi sama-sama yah, Sas!" ajaknya dan di jawab hanya dua huruf oleh Sasuke "Hn"

"Btw, gue mo tanya nih?" tanya Naruto "Sebenarnya pajamas party ntu apa yah?" tanyanya bloon. Sasuke menghela napas, beginilah resikonya kalo punya teman bego minta ampun.

"Baka! Pajamas party ntu semacam pesta tidur tauk!" kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

**xx~_^xxx~_^xx**

At 06. 30 pm di markas Akatsuki.

Semua lagi sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pajamas party, Kakuzu lagi sibuk nyembunyiin kas duitnya, Itachi lagi pake masker anti keriput, Sasori lagi sibuk main Opera bareng koleksi bonekanya yang segudang, Zetsu lagi tidur dengan venus flytrapnya menutup, Kisame lagi pacaran ama ikan-ikannya, Tobi lari-lari keliling ruangan dengan teriak "Tobi anak baek!!", Deidara lagi dandan, si Pierching eh, maksudnya si Pein lagi sibuk nambahin Pierching di mukanya, Hidan lagi sibuk komat-kamit dipojokan *ceritanya lagi nyembah dewa Jashin* dan Si Konan lagi sibuk di dapur dari tadi. Singkat cerita mereka lagi mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Dan kemudian waktu tak terasa sudah pukul 7.30 malam.

"Spadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Sontak mereka semua kaget, Tobi yang lari-lari ampe kesandung ama sabitnya Hidan, Pein keluar untuk menyambut tamunya.

"Eh, silakan masuk! Duren dan pantat ayam!" katanya pada dua orang bocah yang satu rambut duren dan yang satunya rambut ayam.

"Enak aja! Duren! Gue bukan duren tauk! Gue Naruto!" kata Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Mereka berdua mengenakan piyama tidur, si rambut ayam make piyama biru polos dengan sandal anjing sedangkan si duren make piyama orange dengan gambar matahari besar dan make sandal rubah orange *emang ada?!?* mereka pun masuk ke gua eh, markas yang udah disulap jadi warna-warni banget banyak pita-pitanya gitu. Tiba-tiba sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan muka putih muncul di depan mereka.

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!! Kuntilanak!!" teriak Sasuke karena sosok tidak jelas itu muncul tepat di depan wajahnya lagipula kuntilanak itu memeluknya. Hah! Memeluk! Sasuke pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Waaa!!! My Baka Otouto mati!!!!!" teriak sosok yang mirip kuntilanak itu pelan karena, tidak mau merusak masker anti keriputnya. Naruto yang juga kaget karena sosok yang mirip kuntilanak itu ternyata adalah Itachi. Mereka pun masuk ke ruang tengah (?) Itachi memanggul Sasuke yang masih pingsan dan membaringkannya di sofa. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Sakura bersama Ino, Hinata dan Neji, Shino dan Chouji, Kiba bersama Shikamaru, Tenten dan Lee, Temari, Sai, Gaara dan Kankurou. Pesta di mulai!! Mari kita intip apa yang mereka perbuat!

"Eh, mana makanannya?" tanya Chouji begitu sampai di depan gua, si pierching yang nerima tamu hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Kamu tenang aja, makanan sudah beres! Dan sekarang sedang disiapkan oleh my honey bunny sweety tersayang" kata Pein.

"Siapa tuh 'My honey bunny sweety'?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, itu si Origami" jawab Sasori yang langsung disambut ratusan kertas dari arah dapur. Semua tercengang melihatnya.

"Maksudnya, itu si Konan!" kata Zetsu.

"Lo! Ternyata di Akatsuki ada cewek yah? Gue kira nggak ada!" sahut Kiba.

"Iya, nggak tauk, tuh! ,si Origami ikut-ikutan aja!" ujar Sasori dari dalam tumpukan kertas.

"Mati lo! Sasori goblok!!!!" teriak Konan disertai lemparan panci-panci.

"Eh, sekarang kita buat apa nih?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Terserah kalian! Pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh tidur sebelum makan malam!" kata Pein tegas. Walhasil, semua mencari kesengan masing-masing sambil menunggu makan malam dihidangkan.

Naruto berlari keliling ruangan bersama Tobi sambil berteriak-teriak "Tobi anak baek!!" dan Naruto dengan bodohnya juga ikutan teriak "Naruto yang anak Baek!!". Lalu Tobi menghadang Naruto

"Senpai ini apa-apaan? Tobi yang anak baek, bukan senpai" katanya.

"No! No! Tobi, gue yang anak baek! Bukan loe!"

"Pokoknya Tobi gak mau tau! Tobi yang anak baek!" kata Tobi melotot.

"Gue juga gak mau tau! Enak aja! Gue yang anak baek!" kata Naruto tidak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan kedua antara Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju eh, maksudnya Naruto.

Kiba lagi kejar-kejaran ama Akamaru, Shikamaru lagi ngorok di pojokan, sebenarnya dia udah di marahin ama Pein tapi, percuma yang bersangkutan hanya ngorok kembali setelah dimarahin. Sai lagi ngelukis sesuatu, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura dan Deidara sedang asyik berdandan ria dan bergosip tentunya. Si Pierching tadinya lagi ngegodain para cewek tapi langsung terkena lemparan panci juga ama Konan, jadilah dia membantu Konan masak di dapur. Shino lagi kejar-kejaran ama serangganya, Kisame pacaran dengan ikannya, Kakuzu sibuk menghitung uangnya, Hidan komat-kamit entah sedang berbuat apa! Zetsu ngejar Akamaru, Laper!!! Sasori ama Kankurou sibuk main opera ama bonekanya. Hinata ingin bergabung tapi, dilarang oleh Neji jadilah mereka bertiga Neji, Gaara dan Hinata duduk di tengah ruangan. Itachi lagi menimang-nimang Sasuke yang masih pingsan (???)

"Nina bobo, oh, Nina Bobo baka Otouto, kalo tidak bobo nanti Aniki nyebarin foto mandi loe!" terdengar suara Itachi yang lagi menyanyikan Sasuke yang berada ditimangannya orang diruangan sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sekarang tepat pukul 10 malam, perut mereka semua sudah konser alias keroncongan. Zetsu sudah berubah lagi jadi venus flytrap untuk menangkap serangga yang bebas beterbangan. Shino sedang mewanti-wanti serangganya agar jangan dekat-dekat sama makhluk hijau itu. Naruto dan Tobi sudah tepar dilantai, tidak sanggup bergerak lagi. Chouji dan Kiba juga dah tepar, singkatnya semua udah pada tepar karena kelaparan kecuali beberapa orang yang masih tenang-tenang walaupun dalam hati juga sudah marah-marah. Orang itu adalah Sasuke yang sudah sadar yang duduk dipojokan dengan mendeath glare setiap orang gara-gara kejadian tadi yang membuatnya malu setengah mampus. Sang Kazekage yang duduk ditengah ruangan bersama Neji dan Hinata. Shikamaru yang lagi ngorok dilantai. Para cewek dan seorang yang tidak jelas gendernya sudah capek berdandan mulu dari tadi jadi, hanya duduk dilantai macam peminta-minta dilampu merah *dilempar ember*. Pein sang ketua sedang membantu Konan di dapur, karena tadi dia menggoda para gadis yang membuatnya langsung diseret oleh Konan menuju dapur.

"Aku lapar!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, Tobi juga sama!"

"Hei, Tobi gimana kalau kita nangis aja, supaya makanannya cepat datang!"

"Wah, ide senpai boleh juga! Ayo kita nangis!"

"Baiklah, kita bersama-sama 1…2…3…mulai!"

HUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!

Tangis mereka kencang membuat yang lain terlonjak kaget, Deidara lalu mendekati mereka dengan muka luar biasa kesal.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau diam, aku akan meledakkan tempat ini sekarang juga!!!" ancamnya sambil mengaktifkan C4nya. Melihat bom itu Naruto dan Tobi segera menghentikan tangisnya dan bungkam tidak bergerak-gerak kayak patung. Seluruh orang diruangan itu juga tidak ada yang bergerak. Itachi menyikut Sasori

"Kenapa tuh si Deidara? lagi PMS yah?" tanyanya.

"Meneketempe!!! Tanya aja sono!" kata Sasori cuek lalu melanjutkan main boneka ama Kankurou. Itachi dengan rada takut mendekati Deidara yang sekarang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan C4 ditangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi, dia berbicara tanpa ada embel-embel 'un' lagi artinya si Deidara sedang dalam emosi tingkat emergency tingkat 1!!!

"De…i-chan," panggil Itachi separuh takut separuh ngeri dengan C4 ditangan Deidara.  
"Hn," gumam Deidara.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok marah-marah?" tanya Itachi lagi, Deidara mendelik membuat Itachi menelan ludah 'Mati aku!'

"Gue, laper banget! Tau nggak? Hari ini gue cuman makan sedikit gara-gara diet! Sekarang gue laper banget, loe nggak usah banyak bacot. Kalau nggak! Gue ledakin loe sekarang!" ancamnya membuat Itachi keringat dingin lalu mundur teratur membiarkan Deidara uring-uring-an sendiri. Sebenarnya, dari tadi Chouji dan Kiba mau menerobos dapur tapi, berhubung pintu dapur sekarang ada tulisan besar dipintunya.

"**BERANI MASUK!!!**

**BERARTI CARI MATI AMA GUE!!!**

** Tertanda,**

** Konan**

Dan berhubung mereka semua sudah melihat keganasan Konan saat mengamuk tadi jadi, tidak ada yang berani mendekati pintu dapur apalagi masuk kedalamnya.

Jam 12 tengah malam,

Kita tinjau keadaan markas anggota akatsuki, astaga!!!! Sangat menggenaskan!!! Sebanyak 24 mayat bertebaran di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak! Hanya satu yang elit, si Itachi lagi baring di sofa karena tidak mau pingsan di lantai sebab bisa merusak kulitnya yang indah *Huek!!!(Author muntah seketika)*. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Chouji merangkak menuju pintu dapur dan dengan keberanian luar biasa mengetuk pintunya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar suara meja di banting dari dalam

"Siapa yang berani-berani mengetuk pintu dapur? Cari mati!!" teriak Konan dari dalam lalu membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar. Sekarang, dia kaget melihat para tamu undangan yang nyawanya melayang-layang dan yang paling tragis adalah seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang entah udah koit atau nggak sedang tepar tepat di depan pintu dapur.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada musuh yang menyerang? Pein!!!"

"Ada ap…astaga apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Entahlah! Kau urus mereka deh sono!" kata Konan lalu kembali ke dapur. Pein melngkah hati-hati untuk memeriksa keadaan para tamu undangan sekaligus anak buahnya. Dia mendekati Itachi lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan.

"Hei! Itachi bangun!" kata Pein, lalu perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Itachi membuka menyalalah latar: hitam dengan lampu yang menyoroti mereka berdua dan BMG: Wind.

"Pe…pein," kata Itachi dengan suara tercekat.

"Iya, bicaralah" kata Pein dramatis sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi yang pucat.

"Ak…a…ku…" Itachi member isyarat agar Pein mendekat.

"Apa? Tachi-kun?" kata Pein sambil berurai air mata lalu mendekatkan telinganya yang penuh paku itu pada Itachi.

"Aku LAPAR!!!BODOH!!! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA HAH? MAU MEMBUAT KAMI SEMUA MATI KELAPARAN YAH!!!!" teriak Itachi dengan indahnya tepat di telinga Pein.

Ngiiiiiiiing

Telinga Pein berdenging ditambah pierching-pierchingnya yang memantulkan suara *maklum besi*.

"Kalian tenang saja, masakannya sudah hampir jadi kok! Aku sudah ingin mempersiapkan meja makan" kata Pein sukses ke 23 mayat yang bertebaran langsung bangun serentak.

"Jadi, masakannya sudah jadi un? Syukurlah un!" kata Deidara berurai air mata.

"Akhirnya Jashin-sama mengabulkan doaku!" kata Hidan terharu.

"Aku pikir, aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makanan tadi!" kata Kakuzu tak kalah syukurnya.

"Yah! Daku tidak apa-apa tidak makan! Kata Guy-sensei…aduh!" seseorang melempar sandal kepada Lee yang sudah siap pidato lagi. Tobi dan Naruto menari-nari gaje lagi.

Sejam kemudian

"Makanan SIAP!!!!" teriak Konan dari dapur, bagai binatang buas yang mendapat mangsa semua orang berlomba-lomba menuju dapur bahkan seorang Uchiha dan Hyuuga pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Dengan muka gembira dan penuh harapan masa depan mereka menuju ke dapur dan apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara??? Ternyata oh ternyata sajian makanan yang disediakan adalah……Jreng…jreng…jreng…PAKU DAN KERTAS!!! Kontan semua para tamu dan anggota Akatsuki pingsan ditempat dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

**~Omake~**

Keesokan harinya di acara seputar Konoha

"Berita mengejutkan! Telah ditemukan 24 mayat di sebuah gua terpencil di tengah hutan dalam keadaan menggenaskan, setelah diteliti ternyata mereka mati karena kelaparan! Kami par staf redaksi mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa atas kematian 24 orang yang sangat menggenaskan"

**~The End~**

**Hohohoho, akhirnya selesai juga fic Ai yang super duper aneh ini!!!**

**Ini adalah fic Akatsuki pertama Ai, jadi**

**Saia mohon diterima dengan baik yah!!!**

**Oke Ripiu dong! Jangan cuman jadi reader aja! Tau nggak Ripiu dari anda itu bisa berdampak memberi semangat untuk menghasilkan fic yang lebih bagus.**

'**Ai nerima flame dari anda asal anda punya akun! Ato login ke akun anda lalu ngasih flame! Soalnya, maaf saja Ai gak nerima pengecut disini! Beranilah bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri!!!'**

**Tunggu Fic Akatsuki Ai selanjutnya yah!**

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
